


[vid] Lady with a Rocket

by colls



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Lady with a Rocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counteragent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/gifts).



> Thank you for bidding on me in the Sandy Relief auction a while back.  
> A HUGE THANK YOU to [ash48](ash48.livejournal.com) who talked with me about POV and helped me tremendously with her insight and advice.

  


Song: Lady with a Rocket by Haley Dreis  
Source: Star Wars IV, V & VI

This vid was made for counteragent, who asked for something either ensemble or Leia focused that wasn't too serious. I have so much love for the Original Trilogy that I was thrilled she'd picked Star Wars and Leia is obviously a fabulous character to focus on. Going through this process reminded me that while Leia was depicted as strong and feisty in the films, much of her story arc was a prop to the male protagonists - both Luke and Han - in the way Lucas told the tale. A good tale to be sure, but not Leia's tale.  
I'd rather hear her story, and let the characters of Luke and Han be a prop for Leia's awesomeness.

password: _rocket_

[Star Wars: Leia: Lady with a Rocket](http://vimeo.com/62303982) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Download links:  
[mediafire (1280x720 HD) 131MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?gbzwsb1ncbqyo61)  
[mediafire (mp4) 46MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?mexvx5umcv8q6zx)  



End file.
